There is a continuing need for improved security seals that are economical to manufacture, that provide effective security and are easy to use. Seals known in the prior art have intended to be capable of rapid assembly by the use of one hand only; however, during such use the components often become mis-aligned because of the lateral flexibility of the component parts, slowing down the seal attaching operation. In high volume operations, the increased time necessary to attach such seals can be significant.
It has also been found that such seals are occasionally only partially closed during assembly. The locking components generally comprise a stud and a socket. Occasionally the stud and socket do not become completely engaged, allowing the seal to be easily opened and re-closed by an interloper.